comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sif (Earth-2004)
Lady '''Sif was '''a feared Asgardian warrior and a good friend of the Thor and the Warriors Three. When Thor almost provoked a war with the Frost Giants and ended up powerless on Earth, Sif and her friends disobeyed the orders of their new king Loki and went to Earth to save their friend. Thanks to them, Thor returned to Asgardand Loki's reign of terror ended. Sif continued to dislike LokI folloiwng his redemption. History During her early years, Sif's great talents as a warrior were not appreciated by many because she was a woman. Thanks to her friend Thor, whom she developed romantic feelings for, Sif became one of the most appreciated warriors of Asgard, along with the Warriors Three, Loki, and Thor himself. At some point in the 11th century, Sif visited Earth along with her friends. Sif was also romantically involved with a warrior named Haldor, who was later enthralled by the sorceress Lorelei. The event led to Haldor's death, creating a deep hatred between Sif and Lorelei. Lady Sif, alongside Loki and the Warriors Three, were present at the coronation ceremony for Thor, who was to be crowned King of Asgard as the current King Odin believed he was becoming too old. Ahead of the ceremony, Lady Sif was asked to hand over all of her weapons by a member of the Einherjar. Sif complied; however, the guard stopped her and then forced Sif to hand over the final hidden blade she had been secretly attempting to keep concealed. Lady Sif then joined the other Warriors Three as they awaited Thor's arrival. While they were all waiting, Volstagg complained about still being hungry, which Fandral teased him about, with Volstagg then jokingly threatening to hit Fandral as a result of his mockery. Sif then listened with amusement as Fandral teased Hogun by insisting that he consider smiling at least once for their event while Lady Sif then challenged him to keep his mouth shut during the ceremony. Lady Sif along with Loki and the Warriors Three, having now all been convinced by Thor to attack Jotunheim to find those responsible for the attack. They did not struggle to get past Heimdall, who had also wanted to learn who was responsible for the attack. Heimdall transported them to the home of the Frost Giants, but told them he would not risk Asgard's safety and would not hesitate to leave them to die in Jotunheim. They were soon called back by Odin himself, and scolded for their foolishness. He even banished Thor as a punishment. Determined to get Thor back onto Asgard to stop the risk of Loki's schemes being successful, Sif persuaded the Warriors Three to ask King Odin to recall Thor back home, but when they arrived inside the throne room, they found Loki sitting as the new ruler of Asgard, as a substitute to Odin, who had fallen into the Odinsleep. When they had suggested speaking to Queen Frigga instead, Loki insisted that they speak to him, ordering the group to bow before their King. Although she was reluctant, Sif and the others took a knee before Loki and requested that he end Thor's banishment, only for Loki to deny their request as he claimed his first action as King could not be to undo Odin's last, insisting that the Asgardians needed a sense on continuity. When Sif tried to get to her feet, Fandral pulled her back before Volstagg tried again and Loki demanded that they leave, she Sif glaring at her King before then walking away from him. Before they were able to enact their plan Sif and the Warriors Three were called for a meeting with the all-seeing Heimdall, as Volstagg summed up all of their feelings by simply saying "We're doomed", believing that Heimdall must have overheard their treasonous plans. However, Heimdall agreed with the team's plan to oppose the rule of Loki and opened the Bifrost Bridge for them, and the four Asgardians arrived on Earth in order to find Thor and bring him home. Thor returned with them, and together they stopped Loki, who vanished through a portal after letting himself drop of Asgard into the abyss. Protecting Asgard Sif later was granted command of the Asgardian army, and spearheaded defences against many foes. Sif and the Warriors Three led the troops into battle against the Dark Elves and Malekith during his plan to unleash Surtur to destroy Asgard, which was prevented with Odin's sacrifice. Thor returned to Earth with Loki and Heimdall afterwards, and Sif was given temporary leadership of Asgard. Infinity War Sif and the warriors three stood gaurd at Asgard when the Mad Titan Thanos arrived with his army and Annihilus, seeking the Tesseract which was held in the Asgardian royal palace, as it held the space stone within it, which Thanos needed for the Infinity Gauntlet. Sif and the Warriors three fought against the arimes, but Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun were soon slain by Annihilus. Sif stood as a last line of Defense, and ordered Brunnhilde to evacuate the rest of their forces, before she faced Thanos. Wielding his double bladed sword against her, Thanos and Sif had a brief sword fight which ended in Thanos fatally stabbing Sif. Thanos comforted her, telling her no more Asgardians would be slaughtered once he had the Tesseract. When Thor and his allies arrived on Asgard to stop Thanos, they realised they were too late. Thor found Sif, who apologised to Thor, before dying in his arms. Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Sif Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2004 Category:Asgardians Category:Sword Wielders Category:Demigods